Just this one person here with me
by XxblackxxsoulxX
Summary: A story of a boy and a girl who have sinned. Itachi X OC


Just this one person here with me.

A story of a girl and a boy who have sinned.

Kaine

Tears stroked down my face like never before. I felt all the pain and suffering, I saw the blood, the bodies. Then I saw myself. I was saved by the one who did this. He told me to wait, to stay calm. The thing is I wanted to scream and run more than anything. My head hurt and the smell was making me dizzy. My eyes fluttered from open to close and I swayed side to side. I tried to breath in calmly, but all's I felt was a rapid urge. My lips quivered and I fell back. Something sharp went through my back and everything was lost. My pain stopped and my heart slowed. I was soon surrounded in total blackness.

My eyes opened, where was I? But wasn't that what everyone asked? I tried to move but my stomach hurt like crazy. Something stabbed me, I think? My eyes closed once more and I got lost again.

Was I just being manipulated? Was this some game? My questions and my worry of what was going on? I never had wanted anything to stop more than this...this teasing. I felt like I'd been asleep for centuries...but never had gotten a true nights rest. I still felt hurt inside and outside...but most of all I feared him. I couldn't cry then and I felt cold...so very cold, like I was stuck in an icy snowstorm on the coldest nights of the year. But I didn't even know if it was night and I didn't even know anything right now. Maybe I was dead, maybe this was death. You wouldn't know though for you are very much alive, and death is just something. It is something that makes you still feel alive.

ITACHI

How could I deal with this? This one girl just wouldn't die and there was nothing keeping her here. Maybe I was wrong though. Could it be me who couldn't kill her? Why would I want this girl to live? Is the same as with Sasuke or is she just supposed to be special? I looked at her eyes half open with dried tears dried on her face. Blood all over her clothes but none on her pure face. Her eyes were just like this nights sky, stars and all. Her hair was so blue and long. I don't really know why I felt like this but I had to save her life even though it was already saved. What was her name? Would she forgive me for my sins? Would she forgive me for saving her life?

Kaine

Death from sins

I wouldn't want to die from someone else's problems. I wouldn't want to die if this person was bored, but I'd love to die if the person let me. How come all this pain wouldn't let me rest? To even bother living...curse my sins. I deserved to go to hell now that I think about it. I was aways rude and unkind, I had never asked for forgiveness and never once in so many years had I loved anyone. I would not lie to anyone...I really never lied...so would someone love me if I didn't love them? Mom? Dad? Don't you just want to see me burn? Like an old witch on the stakes? Oh joy wouldn't you love that?

My eyes opened wide for once and I saw the eyes of the killer. The crimson red ones with black swirls, enough to get hypnotized, enough to fall back to that death...for my sins. Thats what the devil was planning and this man was his minion. My throat was so dull I didn't know if I could speak out to him, but I had to...just had to speak. And so I did, this was my present from that devil to listen to my final words.

"I don't need to be forgiven and I don't need to forgive you, but the one thing I want Lucifer to know is that I deserve this. My life was not worth living for now hell is where I wait to burn for my parents..then will you let them love me? Can Lucifer grant that? The devil? Will he let me have happiness of any sort? Of do I just have to suffer from my sins?"

I looked at him more and he seemed to be thinking just what I'd expect from a minion.

"Do you really think I'm taking you to the devil?"

"So I'm still allowed to speak. Well if you aren't here to take me to the devil then will I just stay in this other world? Why won't I just die...don't I deserve death?"

"What have you done to burn?"

"Have you ever asked for forgiveness?"

"So many times."

"I never have, I've been so unkind and I've never loved anyone. I have done so much...sometimes I can't help myself and then I just let it out. I can't help it and another thing is when I'm doing this I end up sinning even more, I swear I've felt all of the seven deadly."

"You are not dying, you are very much alive."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go to sleep."

"Is that all I can do?"

"For now."

Itachi

My worthless life

She had fell back to sleep believing me. But truly why was I feeling this way? I killed this village and the only person left is a person like me. A pure sinner even with beauty...but no really. I felt so much sympathy at this moment and so I took her into my arms. Her head leaned on my chest, but who could help that. To the Akatsuki lair.

As she slept in this dark, damp place I thought about the things she had said. I really had nothing to show for my life except murder. I killed so many and I have felt so many sins...some deadly. My brother has felt them too, I was sure of it. Hate was my favorite even though I feel so little. I really had lived a worthless life. Worthless. And now I was here with her and the others were on missions. We were alone and for once in my life I was scared.

Kaine

Touched by an angel

I felt so free and alive, like I could just be anything and go anywhere. My wounds had healed so suddenly but I knew nothing had really changed. When I opened my eyes and saw him asleep in a chair next to me I felt my heart really stop. Was this man really taking care of me? After he killed so many of my people? I smiled. Right now I couldn't describe what I was feeling. I stood up fine and when I walked over to him I felt 100% okay. So I tapped his shoulder a few times, until he woke up. "Hi."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes and thank you. How can people who sin so much live like this?"

"I don't know."

"Too bad."

"Whats your name?"

"Kaine, Kaine Royiu. How about you?"

"I am Itachi Uchiha."

I had heard of him and just then I liked him. We would get along and maybe be friends...we were alike in so many ways, but different in millions of others.

"Itachi you are eighteen correct?"

"If I must be."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Your a year older than me but it works."

"Kaine do you want to stay here?"

"I want to stay somewhere people understand me."

"Then you have found your personal heaven."

I felt my face brighten up, I felt so happy. Maybe I had been touched by an angel...the angel of someone who cared for me and sadly I can't say I would love them. I really felt something strong and so I smiled. "Itachi have you ever been in love?"


End file.
